


Robin Blue

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally gets back from the underworld...</p><p>“Lydia!” He cries out and races towards her. </p><p>“Stiles….” Her voice is a whisper, but her gaze says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So, season six has been announced as the last season.....can't say I didn't expect it, but I can say that I wasn't expecting it to effect me so much. I wanna say thank you to Jeff and the cast for giving us this amazing show. And I wanna thank the fandom for being so welcoming and making this as fun as it has been for the last three years (I caught up in July 2013). 
> 
> By the way, this was just me trying to practice writing death scenes, but I ended up liking it a lot, so I decided to post it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Jeff and MTV own the rights to Teen Wolf and it's characters, not me. 
> 
> Also, I'm the only one who edited this, so if there's any mistakes, let me know. Thanks and enjoy. :)

Stiles finally gets back from the underworld only to find Lydia is weak in Scott’s arms, she’s coughing up blood. He feels a stabbing sensation where his heart used to be before he gave it to Lydia back in third grade.

“Lydia!” He cries out and races towards her.

“Stiles….” Her voice is a whisper, but her gaze says it all.

He takes her from Scott’s arms, but Scott doesn’t move.

“Please, Lydia….don’t.” His eyes never leave hers.

A strangled cry escaped Lydia as her eyes stay locked on his.

Stiles realizes she’s not gonna survive, he closes his eyes after taking a deep breath. Then, a minute later, he sighs as he lets it out and a tear falls down his cheek, landing on Lydia’s forehead.

He notices her dress is stained red, but underneath the blood, it’s a robin blue color, speckled in varying shades of gray and blue dots, it brings out the green in her eyes. He thinks back to first time he saw her.

_ It was the first day of third grade, she was crying in a corner because Jackson wouldn’t give her the crayon she desperately wanted. He went over to her to help her feel better. _

_ “What...what’s wrong?” _

_ Pointing over to Jackson she hiccups, “He stole my robin blue crayon that I needed to finish coloring the sky.” _

_ “Here. Have mine.” Stiles handed her the same colored crayon. _

_ She looks at the crayon, confused for a second, then takes it. “Thanks.” Her big emerald eyes meet his tiny whiskey ones and he falls in love with the smile reaching her eyes. _

His lip quivers as he comes back down from memory lane. “Lyds.” He chokes.

“Stiles.” Her voice shakes. “I-I…..I lo-lov-”

Stiles caresses her face. “Lyds, please. Stay with me. Stay with me.” He begs.

She wants to, she desperately wants to stay, to grow old with him, give him children, but she feels her heart slowing down, it’s about to stop, she knows it. “I lo-I love you.” She manages and then her body fails her and her heart stops. Stiles kisses her forehead, then her lips capturing whatever warmth remains.  


End file.
